Ensure effective radiological physics practices at DCPC supported clinical facilities using radiation for treatment or diagnosis of cancer. Establish uniformity in dose specification for radiation treatments. Reduce dose during diagnostic examinations (mammography, computerized tomography) by providing physics support to improve image quality. Facilitate cancer control through continuing education and technology transfer in the field of medical physics. Provideother physics services as requested by the Project Officer.